


Safe Together

by Junker



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: Miranda uses all of her energy to help Shepard get aboard the Normandy before the Collector Base explodes. The pair hold each other and talk while the Normandy speeds towards safety.





	Safe Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



> I loved all of your requests but I couldn't resist F!Shep/Miranda! I hope you enjoy it!!

Miranda only had a moment to catch her breath as her feet landed on the Normandy. Gripping the edge of the airlock’s opening, she turned back towards the Collector base. Fear clung to her bones, and her blue eyes widened as she saw Shepard still running towards them. Shepard always held a few paces back, ready and eager to watch her team’s backs and catch them if they fell. Shepard was never leaving a soul behind - except for her own.

Joker shot into the Collectors behind Shepard. Shepard’s name hung on Miranda’s tongue, but her concentration took over as she summoned up her biotics. Her arms moved on instinct alone as her biotics reached out for Shepard, pulling her Commander towards her as Shepard leapt towards the Normandy. It was a stupid, impossible jump. Shepard’s eyes met Miranda’s, and Miranda swallowed when she saw fear there. Miranda wasn’t strong enough on her own, but she and Joker were the only two waiting for Shepard. Everyone else buzzed inside the Normandy to get the damaged ship moving. Miranda thought of Samara’s and even Jack’s endless, overwhelming power and tried to channel Samara’s justice and Jack’s rage for strength. Miranda cried out as she forced every ounce of her energy into her biotics. The warm glow enveloped Shepard while Miranda desperately drew the other woman back towards her.

Shepard nearly landed on the opening, and Joker tossed aside his assault rifle before he wrapped his arm around her waist to close the final distance between them with the last of Miranda’s strength keeping Shepard steady. Joker almost looked heroic, with one hand gripping the airlock’s entranceway and his other around Shepard. Nothing caught his hat as it fell safely into the corner of the airlock. He was easily a head shorter than her, and tears clung to his lower eyelashes as he looked up at her. Miranda was relieved to see her love and concern for Shepard worn so openly on another person’s face.

Miranda closed the airlock doors while Joker and Shepard exchanged an embrace. Whatever Joker had planned to say caught in his throat, and Miranda leaned against the door as she dropped to the floor. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She brushed her hair off of her forehead in time to see Shepard wipe a tear from Joker’s cheek. She looked away to save Joker any embarrassment and reached over to pick his hat off the floor.

He tried to keep his voice steady as he said, “This place is about to blow. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Miranda offered him his hat, and heat clung to Joker’s cheeks as he took it from her. He gave her a half smile, his eyes holding a thank you he couldn’t quite say, and he hurried towards the bridge. Shepard dropped next to Miranda and the pair exchanged shy smiles. Miranda couldn’t have hid how much of her power she used to help Shepard make that jump, and Shepard didn’t hide how scared she was that she wouldn’t make it without help. They were both embarrassed and relieved. Miranda’s stomach still held knots inside. The Normandy lurched forward as Joker pulled away from the Collector base. EDI counted down as Shepard brushed some sweaty hair away from Miranda’s face. A Collector’s blast had sliced through it, leaving her thick hair uneven and a knick on her cheek that had already congealed over. Miranda swallowed as she watched Shepard’s eyes as EDI’s steady voice continued the countdown. In a moment, it would either all be over or it wouldn’t.

“Miranda-”

The ship shook as the countdown ended. Miranda touched Shepard’s arm as they watched each other. Shepard visibly softened. They were both dirty, sweaty, and bruised. Shepard’s hand stayed on her cheek. Their eyes watched each other for a moment, and Miranda held her breath, afraid of honest words spilling out of her if she breathed.

“Thank you,” Shepard said.

Miranda’s hands hooked into the nooks of Shepard’s armour. She wished there wasn’t anything between them, that she could feel Shepard’s skin against her own. Miranda looked down as she said, “I wouldn’t have left you. Even if it meant another two years rebuilding you, I wouldn’t have left you behind.”

Shepard opened her mouth to reply, but the ship lurched forward again. Over the intercom, Joker said, “And we’re back through the Relay. Heading towards Omega.”

Shepard laughed. Miranda felt tears sting her eyes and she hated how weak she felt. How much one person mattered to her was terrifying. Shepard wrapped her arms around her, and Miranda folded her arms against Shepard’s chest while Shepard squeezed her. Miranda was surprised at how safe she felt. She had never felt so completely secure because of another person before. She always only had herself to depend on. The weight of everything that happened suddenly hit her. She thought of Shepard helping her protect Oriana. She thought of all the messages she and Oriana shared because of Shepard. Her life had changed completely because of her, and she almost lost Shepard a moment ago. She let out a sharp sob and her voice cracked as she said, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Shepard said. She rested her head on top of Miranda’s, completely surrounding her and protecting her from anyone seeing her. “We’ve got time.”

Miranda said, “I’m not like this.”

“But I don’t mind when you are.”

Shepard repositioned her head when Miranda looked up at her. Shepard looked warm and happy. She wore a tired, relaxed smile openly on her face. Her eyes didn’t carry fear anymore. Miranda wiped some blood off of Shepard’s chin and found a cut underneath it. Miranda knew she loved Shepard. All the time she spent rebuilding her definitely created a one-sided artificial bond between them, but the more time they spent together, the more Miranda loved her as a person rather than a project. Shepard was patient and supportive, and her eyes watched her own instead of dropping to her body - and the few times they did, Miranda had wanted it.

“You’re so much stronger than you know,” Shepard said, “and sometimes being strong means knowing when you can be weak.”

Miranda laughed weakly. She didn’t feel strong with tears dripping off from underneath her chin. Shepard pressed her forehead against Miranda’s, and Miranda traced her hands up Shepard’s back. Miranda watched Shepard through her eyelashes as their noses brushed together. “You’ve never been more beautiful than you are right now,” Shepard said.

Miranda hardly felt beautiful. Any make-up she had worn had long since been sweated off. Her hair was choppy and starting to mat. Her cheeks were coated in dirt and tears. And she was exhausted, both physically and mentally. She wasn’t sure she could get off the floor. She wasn’t sure she wanted to.

But she was sure she wanted Shepard to kiss her. She didn’t often value comments on her appearance, but Shepard had already called her strong and Miranda knew she looked like garbage. She loved that Shepard still found her beautiful after all this - after learning everything about her, knowing her every secret, and holding her as she wept in exhaustion. The words resonated with her and warmed her.

And she so desperately wanted Shepard to kiss her, but Miranda wasn’t the type of person to wait to get what she wanted.

She shifted in Shepard’s touch to straddle her and drape her arms across Shepard’s broad shoulders. Miranda brushed their lips together while Shepard’s hands briefly brushed against Miranda’s ass before resting on her thighs. Miranda was now slightly taller than Shepard, and she leaned down as she kissed her. Shepard’s hands traced up her back as Miranda drew out the kiss, and when Shepard kissed back with force, Miranda tangled her fingers into Shepard’s hair.

Shepard broke the kiss as she stood up and lifted Miranda up with her. Miranda laughed as Shepard pushed her back against the door. Miranda hooked her legs behind Shepard as Shepard kept her off the ground. Shepard’s body pressed against her, and despite the armour between them, Miranda still felt the pleasurable pressure of the other woman against her. Shepard kissed her again, and Miranda had never felt warmer or happier. She drew out the kiss, biting Shepard’s lower lip when Shepard almost stopped. Shepard kissed her harder as EDI said over the intercom, “Commander Shepard, you are being requested in the Medical Bay.”

Miranda laughed as Shepard set her down and nuzzled into her neck. Miranda found her legs a little unsteady, and she loosely wrapped her arms around Shepard’s waist. “We should probably let Dr. Chakwas look at both of us,” Miranda said. “I’m sure everyone will feel better when they see you too.”

Shepard pulled away from Miranda. “Okay, sure,” she said.

Miranda lightly took her hand as they walked to the elevator. Miranda absently thought about how nice it would be to sit down again. Once inside, their hands parted and Shepard said, “So maybe we could go on a date when we get back.”

“A proper date?” Miranda asked. “I’m not sure either of us would know what to do without something to shoot at.”

Shepard avoided Miranda’s eye. “Yeah, I mean, it’s okay if you’re not interested. If this was just a – a fling before we all died, that’s fine.” She laughed softly and rubbed the back of her neck. “I realize I’m not really everyone’s cup of tea.”

Miranda frowned. Shepard had said such sweet things to her, and it hadn’t even occurred to her that Shepard needed reassurance as well. Miranda said, “Shepard, I want you.”

Some confidence returned to Shepard. “Really?”

The elevator door opened, and Miranda pressed a button for the door to close again. She straightened up in front of Shepard. “You’re Commander Shepard. You’re the strongest, hottest person in the galaxy,” Miranda paused and continued, “And you make everyone around you stronger too.”

“I don’t know about that-“

Miranda pressed her back against the wall to kiss her again. Shepard lifted her gently as she drew out the kiss. As their lips parted, Miranda said, “I would love to go on a date with you.”

When the elevator doors opened again, Miranda and Shepard walked out hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> (Since the authors are revealed, I'm slapping up my links!)
> 
> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Junker) • 


End file.
